The invention concerns a thumb rest for a stringed musical instrument, and particularly a guitar, which thumb rest is adjustable in position to accommodate the requirements of a particular player, his comfort, and his technique of playing a particular musical work.
The value of providing a support for the fingers of the player of a stringed musical instrument has been recognized. Various supports are known which are fixedly positioned on the stringed instrument and cannot be adjusted easily to accommodate the requirements of a particular player. Examples of these are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,155; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,017,448 and 1,785,206; and German Pat. No. 327,389.
None of the prior art suggests recognition of the value of a finger or thumb rest for a stringed musical instrument, particularly a guitar, which the player can easily adjust into any selected operative position or out of the way, for comfort or ease in playing a particular musical composition or work. For example, a player's fingers may be differently positioned for playing Spanish music, rock music, classical music, etc., and adjustability of the finger or thumb rest to help in playing each type of music could be valuable.